The Frozen CEO of Domino City
by Kaluri Dragon
Summary: After Kaiba hurts Kaluri, he tries to melt her heart; however, there is more than one frozen person. Can Kaiba and Kaluri be together again after Kaluri learns the horrible truth? Rated for violence and suicidal content.
1. Default Chapter

Kaiba's Rival  
  
Yami Kaiba-I just love Kaiba to bits  
  
White_DragonGirl-Shut up all ready, I'm going away.  
  
Raven-spy-Tell us something we don't know, bye, I'm bored  
  
***  
  
Kaiba-Hey Yami.  
  
Yami Kaiba-*rans up to Kaiba* I missed you so much *hugs him*  
  
Kaiba-I was only gone for 5 minutes.AND NO HUGGING.  
  
Yami Kaiba-Oh... I See *crys silently* I feel so unloved...*sniff sniff*  
  
Kaiba-*hugs her* Sry.  
  
Yami Kaiba-Who said you could hug me..  
  
Kaiba-What?  
  
Yami Kaiba-*mimicking Kaiba* NO HUGGING.  
  
Yami and Kaiba walks away bickering  
  
***  
  
White_Dragongirl-You know what.  
  
Raven-spy-What?  
  
White_Dragongirl-I found Yami Kaiba and Kaiba making out in a closet  
  
Raven-spy-OH MY GOD, WHEN?  
  
White_Dragongirl-Last Week.  
  
Raven-spy-Finally I can blackmail her about something.  
  
White_Dragongirl- ^ ^; I was kidding, anyways. Enjoy the story. This is about a girl who was Kaiba's best friend in the orphanage. But she's also his business rival. Kaiba's 17  
  
****  
  
As the gang walked away from Kaiba's blimp, a chopper landed right in front of them, and a girl dressed in a pair of jeans and a pale purple sweater stepped out of it. This girl looked strange.. she has pale blue hair, icy blue eyes and icy pink lips set upon a pale face. Everything about this girl was pale and icy.sorta like Seto Kaiba. As the chopper flew away the girl asked, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Seto Kaiba."  
  
A disgruntled Joey retorted, "Why'd'ya wannna find that losa?"  
  
After he said that, the girl narrowed her eyes and remarked, "I wasn't asking you mutt."  
  
As the others try to suppress Joey from punching the girl Yami remarked, "It isn't very nice to call people mutts."  
  
The girl smirked and said, "Who asked you runt. Just tell me where Seto Kaiba is."  
  
While the gang argued with the girl Mokuba and Seto walked out of the arena and saw them at it.  
  
Mokuba-"what's going.Kaluri!!!!"  
  
As Mokuba ran to Kaluri, Seto narrowed his eyes and stood there expecting her to beg him for money.  
  
A beaming Kaluri stated cheerfully, "Hey kiddo how are you, I missed you. You've grown a lot, the last time I saw you, you were only a foot tall. And Seto was not so hot, damn you're fine" Kaluri circles around Kaiba and whistles. "Damn, you're hot, I'd say that you're hotter than Orlando Bloom.. even if he was shirtless."  
  
Mokuba, "You look like the snow queen. You're all pretty and icy."  
  
A smiling Kaluri remarked,"I feel insulted, hey Seto why are you so quiet, cat got your tongue?"  
  
A grumbling Kaiba retorted, "What are you here for. And it's Mr. Kaiba to you"  
  
A smirking Kaluri replied, "Well, I'm here to see my favorite guy and his big brother."  
  
A laughing Mokuba said, "Are you going to stay here?"  
  
An annoyed Kaiba asked, "If you're here to get money then forget it. Have you got any idea how many people from the orphanage "visit" me when they have financial problems."  
  
After he said this, the girl slapped him round the head.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, do you really think I would beg you for money, I thought I was your friend, everyone tells me that you're a huge asshole but I didn't believe them, I guess I was wrong, you are an asshole, now I don't even know why I was even your friend. Goodbye Mr. Kaiba, I assure you that I wouldn't trouble you again, and you can just forget about signing a contract with TakashiCorp. I'm its owner."  
  
Joey-*whistles*  
  
A very surprised Kaiba scowls, "shut up loser."  
  
Kaluri-"He's not the loser..you are, come on guys, why don't you let me take you guys to dinner as an apology for earlier."  
  
A startled Mokuba cried out, "Kaluri, don't go, please."  
  
A sad Kaluri replied, "sorry kiddo, but your brother probably don't want me in your mansion. Bye kiddo, I'll see you around, ok?"  
  
An angry Kaiba remarked, "That's right, I never want to see your pathetic face again."  
  
A crying Kaluri whispers as she walks away, " Seto, where are you? I feel in love with Seto ever since I was eight and I will always love him, but Kaiba's not Seto, he's Kaiba, the stolid CEO of KaibaCorp, not the nice friendly boy I once knew. Gonzaburo, what did you do to that sweet and innocent boy I once knew?"  
  
A startled Yami remarks, "What did you say."  
  
A smiling Kaluri remarks after she turns her back on Kaiba, "I was merely telling Mr. Kaiba that I won't trouble him again and that he is a fool to insult the CEO of TakashiCorp. As CEO of TakashiCorp, I control thirty percent of all KaibaCorp stocks.  
  
A startled Kaiba remarked, "What? How can you own thirty-percent of my stocks, the last time I checked, TakashiCorp only owned twenty-percent of my stocks."  
  
A smirking Kaluri answered, "Things change within a blink. And perhaps by the end of this day I will be the CEO of KaibaCorp."  
  
As Kaiba watches the gang walk away with the girl, a memory he had long forgotten came back to him.  
  
Kaiba's Memory  
  
It was nine years ago when he first met the ice queen of the orphanage, when he arrived at the orphanage with Mokuba he heard the others talk about the ice queen. It was rumored that she was the heir to a large amount of wealth; the other children thought she was snotty because she was a loner and had an icy personality that's colder then snow. The other thing, children hated about her were her clothes, she was far better dressed then all of them combined, and also the girl got better food and different teachers, everything she had was better. One day, when Seto took Mokuba out to play, they saw the "ice queen," the girl was typing away at a laptop, but something else caught Seto's attention, it was the tears glistening on her pale cheeks. When he saw this, he told Mokuba to stay where he was, so he can go cheer the girl up.  
  
"What's wrong, why are you crying?" asked Seto.  
  
The girl replied with a haughty glare, "Why do you care, aren't you afraid that if you stay around me too long that you'll turn into a snowman? Besides I hate it when people invade into my life."  
  
A confused Seto replied, "How would you turn me into a snowman, and besides I was trying to help you, why are you so indifferent anyways?"  
  
The girl replied, "I wouldn't turn you into a snowman, that's only a rumor, the other kids think I'm the ice queen because of my complexion, and I'm stolid because that's how I was brought up. My parents were really rich and they had a company, because I was their only child, I was the heir to the company and they said that CEOs of companies were emotionless. So mommy and daddy told me that I have to be emotionless around strangers. I was crying because I have no friends and I want to go home with my auntie, but she's very depressed so she left me here with my tutors and nannies. Oh yeah my name is Kaluri. What's yours?"  
  
A smiling Seto replied, "My name is Seto, I like your name, it's strange but pretty, like you. Do you want to be my friend?"  
  
Kaluri smiled and her pale cheeks turned a rosy pink color, "Sure."  
  
As time went by the two became best friends, nothing could break them a part, this friendship lasted for four years until one unexpected thing happened. It was a summer night and Seto was fast asleep until Kaluri rushed in and woke him up.  
  
A crying Kaluri whispered, "Seto I have to go, my family-my auntie, uncle, and grandmére are picking me up tomorrow, they're taking me to Paris. I don't think I'll ever see you again because my daddy's company's in America and my auntie thinks it too painful to come back to Japan, that's why they sent me here for this whole time."  
  
A startled Seto replied, "Don't cry, maybe your wrong, maybe your auntie and uncle will let you visit. If you can't come then promise that you won't forget me."  
  
The whimpering girl replied, "I promise."  
  
The next day, right before Kaluri's butler came to pick her up, Seto went to give her something, and it was a locket his mother gave him when he was little.  
  
A smiling Seto remarked, "Here, my mommy gave me and Mokuba three lockets, I want you to have the extra one, there's a picture of the three of us in each of them, promise that you'll wear it always. And promise to write to me."  
  
After he said this, he kissed the pale girl on the lips and ran away.  
  
Back to the Present  
  
"Big brother, big brother, wake up."  
  
A startled Kaiba wakes up to find Mokuba shaking him, then something fell out of Mokuba's pocket, it was the locket. When Kaiba saw it, he picked it up and opened it, inside was the picture of the three of them smiling, when Kaiba saw Kaluri's smiling face, he realized that she wasn't smiling when she told her that she owns 30% of his stocks, she was crying.  
  
"Big brother, what are you thinking about?"  
  
A sad Kaiba blurted out, "About the mistake I've just made."  
  
A smirking Mokuba asked, "You still love her don't you, I knew it, I knew you couldn't bear hating her even though you smashed the locket because she didn't write to you."  
  
A frowning Kaiba answered, "I don't love her, I was talking about the deal I just lost."  
  
Deep inside him, he knew that he loved Kaluri but it was too late to tell her, he knew that he has turned her into a true ice queen and the only way for him to earn her love is to defrost her but how can he when she hates his living guts. Besides, how can you defrost a ice queen? He remembered that he smashed the locket on his fifteenth birthday because the girl didn't write to him even though he made sure that every newspaper and every T.V station announced his address, he thought she forgot him already and in his anger, Seto destroyed the locket. 


	2. The Melted Ice Queen

Yami Kaiba-Sry, I didn't have time to update but I promise to update a lot during vacation.

_Kaiba-Okay now to the story._

_Disclaimer-I don't own a single thing._

_**************************************************************************************************************************_

Kaluri's POV

How can he be so heartless? I loved him, I always have. How could he say that to me? I kept my promise to him; I came back. I never want to see him again, he is so heartless…How could he have changed so much in such little time. What did Gonzaburo do to him? Perhaps auntie was right, perhaps the only way to avoid the pain of a broken heart is to be an ice queen. Perhaps the only way for me to do that is to break off from society, I guess I'll start doing that at my meeting with KaibaCorp. I really don't want to see him again but I guess this meeting is important…………

End POV

After that Kaluri went to put on her ice blue business suit. Then she applied a coat of light icy pink lip-gloss and put her long pale blue hair in a half pony and curled the rest of her hair. 

At the meeting Kaiba's advisors started to talk about the girl.

One of the men said, "I've heard that she's extremely smart, in fact I believe that she has several degrees from Harvard and Yale.

Another one laughed and replied, "I've also heard that she's extremely beautiful."

Then Kaiba walked in and silenced his advisors and sat down in his chair. As he sat down, Kaluri entered from the other side of the room with her advisors. As she walked in, a shiver went down Seto's spine-she looked even prettier then the morning but everything about her was pale, icy and withdrawn, everything except her eyes. There was fire in her eyes and they burned like wild fires. There was a moment of silence and Kaiba started talking. 

"Miss Takashi, will you please display your most advance technology." Asked Kaiba.

The girl replied with a little smirk, "I'd love to, but I don't think your computer has enough power or space to support what I have to demonstrate. If I did try it on your computer, the impact will blow up the building."

Kaiba replied, "Madam, I think I will take the risk."

Kaluri replied, "That's okay MR. Kaiba, I bought my own computer to demonstrate." After the demonstration, Kaiba realized that her company's technology was far more advanced than any other and was determined to get this contract.

After the demonstrations ended, Kaiba announced that he would like to sign a contract with TakashiCorp. Kaluri laughed except her once beautiful laugh that sounded like a thousand bells was sharp like ice, then she said, "Mr. Kaiba, you have seen how advanced our technology is; however, we do not have a clue about yours, so would you minded giving us a demonstration of your most advanced technology."

After seeing KaibaCorp's most advanced technology (the virtual world thingie) Kaluri agreed to the contract. Then the girl walked out of the room without saying another word and left her advisors to draft up a contract with Kaiba. As she left the room something fell out of her pocket; however, she didn't notice a thing. When Kaiba went to pick it up after the meeting, he realized that it was the locket, but the glass was shattered because of the fall, inside it was a light purple handkerchief with her initials in blue. Kaiba picked up the handkerchief and it smelt like lilies with a hint of white plum. Then he pressed it gently to his nose, closed his eyes slowly and inhaled the sweet fragrance. Then a single tear fell on to the handkerchief and it was gently placed inside Kaiba's trench coat pocket.

ß---------------------à LaTeR WiTh KaLuRi

As she rode in her black limo, Kaluri's hand went to her pocket and she realized that her locket was gone. As she was about to tell the driver to turn back to KaibaCorp, she stopped and realized that if she was truly to become emotionless she was to forget the past. Then tears fell from her blue eyes and she struggled to stifle her crying. After she told the driver to stop, Kaluri rushed out of her limo with tears on her face. As she ran amongst the crowd, the girl crashed into no other than Joey Wheeler. Without noticing this, the girl just kept running. Joey followed the crying girl and grabbed her hand when he caught up to her. "What's wrong Kaluri?"

"Se-Se-Seto" Before she finished Joey yelled, "What did that bastard do, tell me, why I'll teach him a lesson. (Cracks knuckles)" 

Kaluri shakes her head and faints from exhaustion. Joey picked her up and carried her to his house, where he laid her on his bed, and then he picked up his green coat and walked over to Kaiba's house.

Bang Bang Bang 

Mokuba opened the door and let in an angry Joey. "Hey Joey, what's up" asked Mokuba.

Joey replied in an irritated tone, "Nothing, where's your brother?"

"In his room." 

Then Joey stormed up the stairs and knocked open Kaiba's door. Kaiba walked up to him and asked, "What is the meaning of this Wheeler?"

Joey gripped Kaiba's shirt and said, "What did you do Kaluri. Why was she crying when I saw her?"

Kaiba then knocked Joey's hand away and threw him on the wall and asked, "What, where is she. Tell me."

Joey answered, "She's at my house."

Then Kaiba grabbed his trench coat and run out of the room, he muttered to himself, "the mutt better of not done anything to her." When he arrived at Joey's house (with Joey chasing him) Kaiba opened the door to Joey's room and saw Kaluri sleeping peaceful. Then he picked up the girl and carried her to his limo. A breathless Joey yelled, "Kaiba what are you doing?"

Kaiba ignored him and just laid the girl on the limo seat and got in afterwards. When Kaluri woke up in the Kaiba Mansion (without knowing that it's the Kaiba Mansion) she got up and started wondering around. When she reached Kaiba's study, the girl peeked in to see Kaiba holding her handkerchief to his nose smelling in with his eyes closed as if he trying to remember the past. Then on the table she saw the three lockets, one broken, one shattered and one perfect. There was something else that caught her attention: the tears on Kaiba's face. Confused by this, Kaluri walked back to Kaiba's room and climbed back to the bed. She slowly raised the bed sheets to her shoulders and laid her head on her knees.

KaLuRi'S PoV

Perhaps Seto hasn't changed; perhaps he is like me, emotionless on the outside. Gonzaburo must have taught him the art of being stolid, if that's true than Seto have mastered that technique. I guess I should be ashamed of myself considering that I still haven't mastered the technique around certain people. Still why does my heart tell me that Seto is emotionless on the inside too. Do I distrust my own eyes; I saw those tears on his face. I don't know anything anymore.

EnD pOv

As Kaluri looked up, Kaiba walked into the room. At first Kaluri thought she saw relief in his eyes, but the next minute there was nothing, his eyes were as blank as coal. Kaiba turned to lock the door. When he turned around, his face was full of emotion. There was sadness, happiness, relief and guilt at the same time. Kaiba took out a locket out of his pocket and handed it to Kaluri with his eyes looking down. When she took his hand, Kaiba flinched and looked up to see Kaluri's eyes staring into his, with tears glistening down her cheeks, she whispered, "Seto what did he do to you, tell me Seto, what happened?"

Kaiba smiled and answered sadly with his finger tip on her lips, "Shush, you need to rest, you don't need to know happened, it's not important." Then he ran his hand through her hair and laid her down, but as he bent down to hug her, Kaluri saw…….. 

Yami Kaiba-I'm evil, so what. Review, please.


	3. Innocence and Betrayal

Innocence

K, a review of past events

As Kaluri looked up, Kaiba walked into the room. At first Kaluri thought she saw relief in his eyes, but the next minute there was nothing, his eyes were as blank as coal. Kaiba turned to lock the door. When he turned around, his face was full of emotion. There was sadness, happiness, relief and guilt at the same time. Kaiba took out a locket out of his pocket and handed it to Kaluri with his eyes looking down. When she took his hand, Kaiba flinched and looked up to see Kaluri's eyes staring into his, with tears glistening down her cheeks, she whispered, "Seto what did he do to you, tell me Seto, what happened?"

Kaiba smiled and answered sadly with his finger tip on her lips, "Shush, you need to rest, you don't need to know happened, it's not important." Then he ran his hand through her hair and laid her down, but as he bent down to hug her, Kaluri saw…….. 

….a huge scar on his back. 

She backed away from him and her eyes were filled with pain as she asked, "Seto, what happened, how did you get that scar?" She was confused, all her life Kaluri was shielded away from the world and she was ignorant of the evils of man. Kaiba looked at the wide-eyed girl, 'she's so innocent' thought Kaiba, 'do I dare to shatter that innocence? If I tell her, would she still love me? Can she love a murderer? Do I dare to reveal to this angel that the world is a sinful place and that I myself had committed a sin? Will she forgive me?' Then Seto asked the girl when he decided to tell her the truth, "Kaluri, do you remember your uncle, who was the CEO before you." The girl nodded, her uncle Julian was her favorite relative that died on a business trip to Japan two years ago. Then Kaiba told her the ugly truth, "Three years ago, I forced Gonzaburo to commit suicide and thus I became CEO of KaibaCorp. Then the year after, I had a meeting with your uncle and as soon as he came in he realized that this was all a setup to steal his company and in an attempt to escape he tried to fight me and he gave me this scar. He didn't get very far for he too was injured by my bodyguards in an attempt to make him hand over the company. When we caught him, your uncle was laughing, for he had just e-mailed his will to his lawyer and then the guards took him back to the prison cell. I tried to force him to tell me who the heir was, but the man refused to talk so I ordered for him to be poisoned." 

Kaluri sniffled a cry when Kaiba finished and she started to back away from him. When Kaiba reached for her hand, she withdrew it from his reach and tears were flowing down her cheeks. 'No, what have I done' thought Kaiba 'she hates me now' Then he said to her, "Kaluri, let me explain, it wasn't….." Before he could finish, the girl covered her ears and yelled out, "Murderer, get always from me, I hate you, I never want to see you again, you're not Seto, you're a monster. I hate you." As she started to run from the room, Kaiba caught her hand and pull her towards him and said, "Kaluri, don't please don't do this, I love you. Don't leave me." She freed herself from his grip and said to him, "I'll never love you again, you're a murderer, you killed my uncle. You killed him, with that you've killed my love for you. I'll never love you again; my heart is now covered with ice that cannot be melted. Good bye." With that Kaluri ran out of the Kaiba Mansion. 'Why, why did he kill Julian? Why did he kill my uncle? He's not Seto, Seto died the day that he got adopted. I'll never forgive him for killing my uncle. Never.' 

As Kaiba watched the slender figure of Kaluri run down the street, he crumpled down to the floor. He hold his head in his hands and cried out, "God, why are you so cruel to me? Why do you have to torture me so? Isn't it enough that every time I try to sleep images of the sins I've committed come to haunt me? Why, why did you have to take her away too?" Then Kaiba saw the bottle of aspirin and dumped a handful into his mouth. He could not deal with the pain. 'Sleep is my only friend now, perhaps happy dreams will come to me…….

*----ThE nExT morning----*

Kaluri looked at her watch, fifteen minutes until it was time for her to go to school. She felt like she couldn't face her relatives anymore, she couldn't tell them that Kaiba had killed her uncle. 'What should I do Uncle Julian?' Her eyes began to water like they did during the night and she couldn't bear it anymore. There was too much pain, and she fell to the down screaming. Her nanny ran into the room and cradled the girl as if she was a baby. Then when she quieted down, Kaluri put on her school uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Yesterday I was a happy, normal girl. Today I see nothing. But I know that I must look like I've aged twenty years and my eyes are probably red and puffy.' 

            Kaiba stared at the clock, then he took it in his hands and smashed it to pieces. 'Why do I see her face on everything?' He dragged himself to the bathroom and started to get really for school. There he saw an exacto knife. He picked it up in his hands and placed the blade next to his arm. Then ever so gently he pulled the blade. Suddenly a perfect line appeared and it soothed him to see the blood bubble out of his arm. Kaiba quickly hid the exacto knife and got dressed when he heard Mokuba's footsteps. 

"Big brother, why are your eyes red?" asked Mokuba.

Without replying Kaiba walked out of the door and into his black limo. When he arrived at school he watched Yugi and the gang laugh and talk. 'Why, why can't I be like them? Why can't I have friends? Why can't I be together with the girl I love?' When he saw Kaluri walk towards the gang, he quickly got up and stopped her. "Kaluri, please forgive me." The girl shook her head and whispered, "Please, let me go." When he refused to let her go she asked again, she started fighting his grasp on her. But he was too strong. All this commotion attracted no other than Joey Wheeler to the scene. "Hey Kaiba let her go." When he refused to let Kaluri go, he found himself fighting Wheeler. "Why don't you mind your own business, Wheeler?" As they fought on, Kaluri ran to them and broke them apart. "Joey, please stop it. Stop fighting with Kaiba, if anything…" She couldn't finish her sentence, what would she do if any harm came to her friends. They were all she had left. When Joey saw the tears on her face he replied to her, "Hey, s'ok, I'll stop fightin' if ya stop cryin' and smile for me." Kaluri wiped the tears off her face and gave Joey a wobbly smile. Kaiba watched as the two of them walked away, no one had noticed but tears were flowing down the CEO's cheeks. 'Life is not Fair.'


End file.
